By means of core facilities - including animal quarters, biostatistical services, a tissue culture facility, an electron microscopy facility, and photographic and library resource services - it is proposed to enhance the quality of clinical and laboratory research at the Institute. Availability of Core facilities will encourage collaboration between clinicians and basic scientists in ongoing clinically relevant basic research. The availability of biostatistical services will promote logical and efficient research design, and provide correct data analysis. The support from photographic and library resource services will enable investigators and skilled technicians to spend more of their time in research, to stay abreast of the scientific literature more effectively, and to produce better scientific communications.